User talk:Learz
Welcome Welcome to the Cyber Nations Wiki! This is a wiki about the free online nation simulation game Cyber Nations. Here are some helpful tips and links you should check out if you'd like to learn more about working with the wiki or about Cyber Nations in general: * Check out for a listing of many of the main features of Cyber Nations and also some links to help you with the wiki itself. * To add your nation to the wiki you can click here; to create a page about an alliance you can use Template:Alliance infobox. * To learn more about Cyber Nations and how to play it check out the HowtoPlay and Cyber Nations guide categories. * Report any problems in the wiki here and any vandalism here. * To modify the look of the Oasis (default) site skin, go here. If you need help with anything feel free to leave a message on an administrator's talk page (with the most recently active administrator's talk page being located here). You should sign your messages on talk pages using four tildes (~~~~). This will display your name and the time you put it there, so we know who needs help. :-- Azu-nyan (Talk) 19:19, March 7, 2011, :the Cyber Nations Wiki Staff __TOC__ Sup Sexy I hear your hot. Is this true? ~ [[User:Nascar8FanGA|''' Nascar8FanGA ]] talk nation 06:13, Saturday, 14 January 2012 (ET)' Supernovas got nothing on me, baby. Learz (talk • ) 22:51, January 14, 2012 (UTC) : You should reply on my talk page with a Re: Sup Sexy :P ~ [[User:Nascar8FanGA|' Nascar8FanGA ]] talk nation 00:23, Sunday, 15 January 2012 (ET)' Talk pages Hiya Learz, I was just letting you know a little bit about how talk pages work. No doubt you saw the prompt "You have a message" on the bottom left of your screen when you logged in. If you respond on your own talk page Nascar wouldn't ever know unless he physically checked your talk page again. So the way to reply to someone's message is to go on their talk page and hit "Add new topic" and then for the subject type "RE: (whatever their topic title is)" in this case you replying to Nascar would've been "RE: Sup Sexy" on his talk page. That way when he logs in next he will get a prompt "You have a message" and he will check and so on and so forth. Also, if you're replying multiple times you add a colon starting at the second reply(colons indent a line). so it would look like this... "your talk page gets a new message by someone" (you respond on their talk page and then they go and leave another talk page message after that. your talk page would then look like this.) "talk page message by someone" ::"their reply to your reply" I hope this makes sense. :3 RogalDorn talk 18:30, Saturday, 14 January 2012 ( ) : I was just coming to tell him this xD Thanks ~ [[User:Nascar8FanGA|' Nascar8FanGA ]] talk nation 00:22, Sunday, 15 January 2012 (ET)'''